Tortured Hearts
by reiko-chan13
Summary: Marron and Trunks are in love. Their lives are perfect for a while...but what happens when Marron finds herself falling for her boyfriend's best friend? Who will she choose?


Disclaimer: I don't own.aww, what's the point?  
  
Author's Note: Hi, everyone. 'Tis me, Reiko-chan! And I am here to bestow upon you, a one shot Marron/Trunks, Marron/Goten fanfic. It's rated PG-13, so all you kiddies 12 and under better scadaddle. Actually.you can read it, it's no big deal.but close your eyes at the kissy parts! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Tortured Hearts  
  
"Marron, will you come in here, I gotta show you something!" Trunks called from the living room.  
  
"Hold on, Trunks. I'm drying my hair!" Marron answered, while looking for the button on her hair dryer that would make it dry faster. After waiting about ten minutes, Trunks gave up, picked up the catalogue he was holding, and brought it to her.  
  
"Look at this one, It would look really nice on you!" Trunks said, pointing to a particularly elegant and expensive wedding dress printed on the pages of the catalogue.  
  
"Oh my, Trunks, it's beautiful! But look at the price, kami, it's mind boggling. How are we going to afford it?" Marron asked.  
  
"Duh, my parents are rich. I'm sure they'll lend us a couple bucks!" Trunks pointed out, saying it like she didn't know it.  
  
"I know that, Trunks, but I doubt they'll lend us 3.4 million dollars! I mean, come on, that's like a record for the most expensive wedding dress in the world!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, the world record is 7.3 million dollars," Trunks countered.  
  
Marron sighed. There was no winning with this guy. "Fine, ask your parents. But make sure they say yes, that dress is pretty nice."  
  
"Okay!" Trunks said happily as he leaned forward.  
  
"We still need to get you a tux," Marron said, just as Trunks caught her lips in his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Marron put hers around his shoulders. For what seemed like eternity they were locked in each other's embrace, kissing passionately, dipping their tongues into each other's mouths, without any other cares in the world, even though it was only two minutes. That seemed to happen a lot.  
  
"I love you so much, you know," Trunks said, nipping Marron on the edge of her nose.  
  
"How many times have you said that while we've been together?" Marron asked.  
  
Trunks shrugged. Marron smiled. He looked so cute when he did that.  
  
"Yeah, well I love you too, but I've got to get to work!" she exclaimed, putting one final pin in her hair and picking up her briefcase.  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's so sad that I have to help out my mom at Capsule Corporation when I could have a cool job, like you, miss lawyer," Trunks said, pouting.  
  
Marron smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, honey. Remember to look for a tux if you can!" she said, opening the front door to their house in the hills and walking quickly out to her car. Trunks watched her go. She was so beautiful, with the wind whipping through her beautiful blonde hair, making it blow around everywhere and giving her a somewhat wild and exotic look. He especially liked to stare at her legs. They were the most shapely legs he had ever seen, nothing could beat her legs. Well, maybe her eyes. When she looked at him with those big baby blues of hers he knew he'd do anything for her. When she reached her car, Marron turned around, smiled at her boyfriend, err, Fiance, waved, and disappeared into the car. Trunks sighed. He wanted her to stay but they were both too busy during the week, what with her a successful lawyer and him, heir to the Capsule Corporation president.  
  
"Why couldn't Bra just be the new president?" he muttered. Then he laughed. "Yeah, right. I guess I understand why." Trunks walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. Then he spotted something shiny on the table. He squinted and identified it. "Marron left her ring again! Damnit, I wonder if I could catch up to her!" he said as he grabbed it off the tabled and hauled open the front door. He concentrated on his lover's ki, and when he sensed it, he lifted off into the air in the direction she was going.  
  
As Trunks zipped through the air, he studied the ring. It was the engagement ring he had given to Marron a week before. It was beautiful, not to mention expensive. It had one large round diamond in the middle, with smaller ones embedded in the sides of the platinum ring. It was truly stunning, as Marron had said on the day he proposed to her. A smile tugged at his lips and he thought of that day.  
  
**********  
  
"Marron, I've got to ask you something, and please be honest with me. I think this may be one of the hardest things I'm ever going to ask you, please, please don't be sarcastic. It's very important, this moment is very, very important. What I'm about to ask you is going to mean whether I'm going to be happy or not for the rest of my life," Trunks said nervously.  
  
"What is it, Trunks?" Marron asked, concern clearly showing on her face. She didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
Trunks sighed. "It's now or never," he whispered as he reached behind him and took out a small box. Marron's face had surprise written all over it, but she realized what was going on.  
  
"Do you think Bra needs this? I took it from her room," he asked.  
  
Marron blinked. She blinked again. Then she hit him over the head with her purse.  
  
"What was that for?" Trunks asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"You big jerk, I thought you were going to propose!" she yelled angrily. That's when Trunks broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny!" she shouted. Trunks somehow managed to contain himself as he opened the box to reveal a very beautiful ring.  
  
"Marron, will you marry me?" he asked, this time serious.  
  
Marron blinked again as realization hit her. The bastard was going to pay for joking around with such a sensitive subject. 'I'll show him, wait until he gets a taste of his own medicine!' she thought.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
Suddenly Trunks got a worried expression on his face. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me, no. Goten already proposed, I love him, not you," she said, looking quite serious.  
  
Trunks began to panic until he noticed the look in Marron's eyes. "You.bitch!" he said playfully, moving in to tickle her.  
  
Marron giggled and squirmed. "Okay, okay, you win. Of course I'll marry you! How could I refuse such a truly stunning ring?" she said.  
  
"Good," Trunks answered, lowering his head towards her so he could kiss her. "I love you," they said simultaneously as they leaned into each other.  
  
**********  
  
"Man, that was so corny." he thought. "Yet romantic at the same time."  
  
Trunks' thoughts began to wander, he almost missed Marron's car. "Oh, duh!" he said, landing right in front of her moving car, causing her to have to brake very quickly. When she got out of the car she was pissed.  
  
"Trunks, kami, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded. He held up the ring.  
  
"You forgot this!" he said.  
  
"Oh.I thought something was missing!" she said, taking it from him and putting it on her finger.  
  
"Okay, I got to go now, bye!" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and then blasting off.  
  
"That man." Marron muttered.  
  
"Hey lady, get you're pretty little self back inside that car! You're holding up the line!" said a man in a nearby car.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Marron said, blushing. She returned to her car and thought of her fiancé all the way to her office.  
  
**********  
  
"Ms. Kuri, I'm going to need those papers on my desk by 3:00pm, okay?" Marcus Intaka, Marron's boss, told her as he walked by her office.  
  
"Yes Mr. Intaka!" she said while shuffling through all the papers that were spread over her desk. "Where the hell are they?" she muttered to herself, brushing her free hand through her hair. "Oh, kami, it's hot in here! This is crazy, my forehead is sweaty! Sometimes I hate this job so much!" she said louder than she wanted to, wiping her over hand across her forehead.  
  
"Looks like you aren't having a very good day," someone said from the doorway. His voice was very familiar.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing here?" Marron asked, happy to see her friend.  
  
He took a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. "This is to congratulate you and Trunks!" he said, handing it to her.  
  
"Oh, Goten, that is so sweet! Thank you so much!" Marron exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Heh heh, Trunks told me the other day that he proposed to you. I'm so happy for you guys! I'm the best man, right?" Goten asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Of course you are, you're not only Trunks' friend, you're mine too!" she said, hugging him. And he was. She didn't love him like she did Trunks, but Goten was her best friend, besides Bra and Pan.  
  
Goten smiled. It was forced. 'Only a friend.' he thought, sadly. The truth of the matter was, he was in love with Marron. He had been since he was fifteen. Now he was twenty-six. He had lived for the past twelve years wanting her, but he could never have her. He watched his best friend succeed in winning her heart while he was left in the cold. Sure, neither Trunks nor Marron knew of his feelings for her, so they didn't know they had left him in the cold. But they had. And he felt silent rage for it that he only showed while sparring with his older brother, Gohan. Gohan was the only one who knew, he had always trusted his brother with his secrets.  
  
"So, what have you been up to, Goten? Are you still with Paresu?" Marron asked, trying to make conversation. She hadn't seen him in a while.  
  
"Oh, no. It.didn't work out. We weren't right for each other," Goten answered, with a hint of sadness in his voice. He hadn't really felt very strong feelings for her, it was more of a physical attraction thing. He was almost happy when she had dumped him a month before.  
  
Marron frowned. "Oh, Goten, I'm so sorry!" she said.  
  
"I don't need your sympathies, Marron," Goten snapped suddenly, making Marron jump back a couple centimeters. "I've got to go, enjoy your flowers," he said, turning around in a hurry and leaving her office.  
  
"What was that all about." Marron asked aloud. Something was bugging him, obviously. She would have to try to find out later.  
  
**********  
  
"Jeez, Goten. You probably scared her!" Gohan said while he blocked one of his younger brother's kicks. Goten had been explaining to Gohan what had happened with Marron earlier.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't mean to. I was just.overcome with rage. They're getting married, Gohan. What am I supposed to feel? Happiness?" Goten asked, punching his brother in the gut.  
  
"Oof!" Gohan said, falling over.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" Goten asked, helping him up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What say we take a brake?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh.sure, okay, I guess," Goten said reluctantly. He was still angered.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Gohan decided to speak up.  
  
"Look, Goten. I know you love Marron, but you have to let her go. You can't try any more to get her to fall in love with you, it's selfish. Someone is going to end up getting hurt. Marron and Trunks are in love with each other, let them live their lives. If it doesn't work out between the two, then you can make a move. But, until then, just.back off," he said.  
  
Goten stared at Gohan blankly for a few minutes. It annoyed him how his brother could be so wise sometimes. But, he made a good point. Goten nodded slowly, and got up to go get something to eat. No matter what, he had to contain his feelings for Marron.he just had to.  
  
**********  
  
Marron ran through the forest, shivering. "Where are you?" she called out. She could of sworn he had some this way. "Where are you?" she called again.  
  
Suddenly, something moved in the bushes next to her. She turned around to see to shadowed face of the man she was looking for.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, for the shadows on his face made him unrecognizable.  
  
"I am your true love," he answered in a husky voice. Then the mysterious man moved in to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. Marron was close enough to see who it was.  
  
**********  
  
Marron sprung awake. She sat up and thought for a full ten minutes about the bizarre dream she had just had. "Was that.Goten?" she asked herself.  
  
Trunks shifted in his sleep and then woke up. "Marron? What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." she said groggily.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, laying back down and bringing her with him.  
  
"It might have been.I'm not quite sure." she answered.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what it was about?" he asked.  
  
Marron shook her head. "I don't really remember it," she lied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, go back to sleep," Trunks said. He began to stroke her face gently.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Marron smiled.  
  
"I love you too," she answered. Soon after, both had fallen asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, when Marron arrived at work, Goten was already there, sitting on her desk. Marron blushed as she saw him, thinking of her dream from the night before.  
  
"What are you doing here, Goten?" Marron asked.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. The thought of Paresu just.angered me. It wasn't you, I'm sorry," he lied.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I figured it was something like that," she said, walking behind her desk and sitting down. "Is that all you wanted to say to me? I've got a lot to do," she said, wanting him to leave desperately. She felt uncomfortable in front of him for some odd reason.  
  
"Yes, I understand. I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to ask if you and Trunks would like to come over tonight to celebrate," he asked. 'Where did that come from?' he thought. He had not planned on that.  
  
"Yes, sure! I'll see you later, your house, right?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yeah! Where else?" he said, backing out of her office with a smile on his face. After closing the door behind him his expression grew paled. He did not have a very good feeling about this. But how nice it would be to catch up with his friends.it wasn't really all that bad. Goten gulped. He hoped.  
  
**********  
  
"You didn't! Goten, what did I tell you!" Gohan scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself!" Goten said in a defeated tone. "But, hey, at least Trunks is coming too. It's not like anything's going to happen. Plus, I haven't talked to him since he told me he and Marron were getting married!" he pointed out, addressing the subject of Marron, Trunks, and marriage with a sad tone.  
  
"You better not do anything stupid, Goten. I know you, you'll stop at nothing to get what you want. You better listen to me on this one, bro, if you make a move on her.you'll ruin her life and yours. Not to mention Trunks'. You do understand me, right?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to my house. Marron and Trunks will be coming in an hour, no use if I'm not there to greet.them," he said, faltering at the last word. He had almost said her.  
  
Gohan just shook his head and walked off. Goten slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, Marron, I can't go! I have to help mom with one of her inventions!" Trunks exclaimed after Marron told him of her encounter with Goten earlier.  
  
"But honey, he's expecting us! We can't just not go!" she said.  
  
"Then you'll have to go alone. Just explain the situation to him, I'm sure he'll understand. Listen, I have to go, I'll see you later," Trunks said, grabbing his coat and hurrying out of the door.  
  
Marron sighed. "I'll have to go alone, then. It's no big deal.I think," she muttered to herself. After walking around the house for thirty minutes going by the telephone each time, she decided to go. She got her purse and sweater, for it was a very cold night, and left. It took her about twenty minutes to get to Goten's house, and when she finally pulled up in the driveway, she stayed in her car for five minutes before getting out.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why is this so hard? Goten is my best friend.nothing more. I'm such an idiot!" she muttered, trying to reassure herself. It wasn't working.  
  
"Nothing is going on, nothing is wrong, nothing is going to happen, I love Trunks, that was just a dream, nothing is going on, nothing is wrong," she chanted to herself as she walked up to Goten's door. It took a few seconds for her to knock, and when she finally did, she suddenly felt like this was a bad idea.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen, I love-," she began to chant again when Goten opened the door.  
  
"You love what?" Goten wondered.  
  
"Oh.I love the cold weather. Isn't it nice?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.um.where Trunks?" he questioned.  
  
"He had to help Bulma with an invention. Guess it's just you and me tonight," she said, smiling. For some reason she was beginning to calm down. 'Who would think that chanting to yourself worked?' she thought.  
  
"That's cool. Come on in, I got Pearl Harbor, Titanic, and a popcorn bowl that has our names written all over it.literally!" he said, laughing. Marron giggled. What he meant was the bowl she and him had made a long time ago, when they were little kids. They had written they're names at least twenty times each. It was so much fun. Marron walked in and was instantly hit with a gust of warmth.  
  
"Jeez, it's nice and warm in here!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I put the heater on. It's way too cold outside tonight!" he said. "Just make yourself comfortable on the couch, I've got to use the bathroom!" he said, running into it.  
  
"Uhh, okay," Marron said, putting her purse down and taking her coat off. 'He seems so relaxed right now.I wonder why." she thought, but shrugged it off.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten sat on the floor of the bathroom, worried. "Trunks was supposed to be here." he said. He didn't like it one bit. But there was nothing he could do now. Only keep his brother's words in his head and just relax. He breathed in and out slowly as he chanted to himself.  
  
"Nothing will go wrong, I will contain myself, everything is fine, she loves Trunks and not me, I don't want to ruin anyone's life.wow, this chanting crap really works!" he said to himself with a light chuckle.  
  
"Goten, are you alright in there?" Marron called from the living room.  
  
"Oh, yeah, hold on," Goten said, getting up off of the ground and opening the door of the bathroom. When he reached the living room, he noticed Marron had already started playing Pearl Harbor.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Goten said, pouting. He plopped down on the couch next to Marron and took a hand full of popcorn.  
  
"So, why did you pick these movies, anyway, Goten? I thought you hated sappy romance movies?" Marron asked.  
  
"I do, but I wanted to annoy Trunks. He hates them more then me!" Goten laughed.  
  
"Aww, poor Goten has to endure all the kissy kissy stuff without gaining anything now!" Marron said playfully.  
  
Goten grinned. This is how it should be, he guessed. Friends.it wasn't as bad as he thought. Although he would always wish they're friendship would blossom into something more, he was okay with this. He thought.  
  
They laughed together while watching both movies, the only times things got uncomfortable was during the sex scenes. Both shifted slightly away from each other when those parts came on. But, other than that, the evening was pretty good. After watching both movies, Marron felt very tired, but she didn't want to leave. She was having so much fun.  
  
"Goten, remember, heh heh, remember that time you super glued Trunks' hands to his butt while he was sleeping? Oh my kami that was absolutely hilarious!" she said. Both burst out into laughter.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and remember when my dad mistaked you for my mom that one time? I think he was on a sugar high or something." Goten said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll never forget that day." Marron said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"My, my. Are you blushing over my dad, Marron?" Goten asked in a playful tone.  
  
"No, I'm blushing because I'm so close to you!" she blurted. That caught both of them by surprise. She totally did not mean for it to come out that way.  
  
"Uhh.I mean." she began, but she stopped herself. What more was there to say?  
  
Goten sort of stared at her in disbelief. Surely he had heard wrong. But as he stared at her, he looked into her eyes and saw something there. It was love, he figured, but for whom, he did not know.  
  
That's when he made a decision that he would regret for the rest of his life. He leaned forward and kissed her. At first, it was an unsure kiss. But when she began kissing back, both became caught in a passionate frenzy. All they were thinking about was each other. Goten forgot about Gohan's words, and, although she loved him, Marron forgot about Trunks. Both seemed lost in each other, even as Goten began to unbutton Marron's shirt.  
  
**********  
  
Marron woke up the next morning, embraced in someone's arms. She turned around to see Goten.she screamed. What had she done? Goten didn't wake up, luckily, so she got up, being careful not to stir him, and put her clothes back on. Burning tears slipped from her eyes as she thought about the consequences of what she had done. She told herself that Trunks would never find out, but she still felt terrible. She left as fast as she could, not even noticing the ring that was left behind on the counter next to Goten's bed, where he had brought her.  
  
**********  
  
"Marron, where were you?" Trunks asked when she opened the door to their house.  
  
"Oh, I feel asleep on the couch at Goten's house. The movie was really boring," she said, sounding truthful, even though it wasn't.  
  
"Just like you, Marron. Well, anyway, I found this great tux that I know you're going to love!" he began, but Marron brushed it off.  
  
"Trunks, I've got to get to work.jeez, I better change and do my hair! My boss is going to kill me!" she exclaimed, running into the bathroom. She was done in less than ten minutes, and she came running out and she was about to leave but Trunks stopped her.  
  
"Hey, where's my kiss?" he asked, about to catch her lips but she pulled away.  
  
"I'm going to be late, Trunks!" she said, running out of the door and up to her car. Trunks frowned. For the first time in a long time, she didn't look at him and smile before she left.  
  
**********  
  
"So, how'd it go with you, Marron, and Trunks last night?" Gohan asked when he saw his brother walking up his drive.  
  
"Gohan.I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life. You'll kill me after I tell you this but.I don't know how to say this.Marron came alone last night. Trunks had to help Bulma out. She came alone and everything was fine until.until she said something to me. I just.don't know if what happened afterwards was good or not," Goten said, he didn't make eye contact with his brother. He was afraid to see the look on his face.  
  
"Goten I'm.very disappointed in you. Get out of my sight," Gohan said. Goten nodded, and with his head still lowered, he blasted off into the air. He needed to think.  
  
**********  
  
After work, when Marron got home, Trunks wasn't there so she had some time to think. She recognized what she felt for Goten, but it just couldn't be. How could she love two different people? She didn't know. All she knew was that last night something happened between her and Goten.she saw that he had loved her for a very long time. "I'm such a fool, why didn't I see it before? That pained look he always gave me.why me? I think I just ruined my life. But.I liked last night. He was so gentle, just like Trunks, but he was gentle in a different way. We weren't drunk either, so now the only real excuse I have is.I wanted to," she muttered to herself.  
  
"I wonder where Trunks is?" she thought aloud. As if on que the phone rang. She picked it up. It was Trunks. He was going over to Goten's.  
  
Her world crashed down on her at that moment.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks knocked on the door on his best friend's house. After knocking around ten times, Goten finally answered.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, Goten. I was wondering. Was Marron acting strange the other day?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"What do you mean by strange?" Goten replied.  
  
"I dunno.just not herself. I'm worried, she's not really doing what she usually does. I haven't heard her say, "I love you," to me once since she came back from your house. I think.I think she's haven't some kind of affair with someone from her work," Trunks muttered the last part.  
  
Goten was horrified. He knew.or, he almost knew. It was only a matter of time.he was afraid this would happen. Why hadn't he listened to Gohan?  
  
"Uhh, come in, Trunks. It's cold out there," Goten offered.  
  
"Thanks, bro."  
  
After stepping into the cozy house, Trunks began to ramble about every possible thing that could be wrong with her.  
  
"And she could-," Trunks began, but something shiny caught his eye. It was sitting on the desk next to Goten's bed in his bedroom. The door had been left opened. Trunks squinted, thankful for his super saiyan senses. He walked into Goten's bedroom and took the thing.the ring he had given to Marron, off of it. Goten came up behind him.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks didn't say anything for a long time. Then he turned around, and punched Goten in the face.hard. "You fucking bastard," was what he said to his best friend, who was clutching his face, before he left. He was utterly and completely disgusted.  
  
**********  
  
"Marron, I'm home!" Trunks called as he entered his house. Marron, who was sitting on the living room couch, smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, I missed you!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you did. I found your ring at Goten's house," he said, handing it to her.  
  
"Oh, where did you find it?" she asked.  
  
"In his bedroom."  
  
Marron froze. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and she knew he knew. She held her head down in shame.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" he asked.  
  
"I was.I was." Marron began, but she didn't know what to say.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Do you love me Marron?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I do, Trunks!" Marron replied.  
  
"Do you love Goten?" he asked.  
  
Marron hesitated for a second. "I.yes. I love him. But I love you, too."  
  
Trunks let a single tear fall from his left eye. "You whore, I can't believe I ever trusted you. Give me that ring, I want to let my money back," he said calmly.  
  
"No, wait, Trunks, please! I love you!" she said.  
  
"Ha, that's a good one. You love me so much, that you decided to fuck Goten!"  
  
"I love Goten! I just couldn't help it!"  
  
"Nice excuse. But that doesn't change a thing. You were supposed to be committed to me, not him. You either go with the flow, or get out."  
  
"Are you asking me to choose?" Marron asked with an angry tone in her voice. "Because I won't!"  
  
"Then get out, NOW!" he yelled. Marron nodded her head and complied. Before she left, she mouthed the words "I love you" to him, but he looked away.  
  
**********  
  
She didn't have a place to go. So it didn't surprise her when she ended up at Goten's house. She didn't exactly want to be there but she was. She walked up to his front door and hesitated a few seconds before knocking. When Goten opened the door, she jumped back a few inches. His face was really.bloody.  
  
"Goten, what happened to you?" she said with concern.  
  
"Trunks happened to me," he answered.  
  
"Goten, I.I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him. "I'm in love with Trunks and you. And Trunks wants me to choose. How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.  
  
Goten shook his head. This had not been what he wanted. He would have never made a move on her if he knew everything was going to turn out like this.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Marron asked.  
  
"I'm sorry you love me. But go to Trunks, he was there first," Goten suggested, even though he really did not want that. But he loved her so much he was willing to make that sacrifice.  
  
"No. I'm not choosing, it's just not right. I can't leave one of you, and so what if Trunks was there first? I love him so much, Goten, and I know I hurt him but.I just can't let my feelings for you go unnoticed," she said as she stood on her tip toes to catch his lips. Goten kissed back for a while, but then he pushed her away.  
  
"There's only one way to settle this. How about Trunks and I.fight?" Goten asked.  
  
Marron looked surprised. "No way, Goten. One of you will end up getting hurt."  
  
"Well, if one of us dies then you'll only have one person to go to."  
  
"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!" Marron said, running out of the door and up to her car.  
  
"Marron, wait!" Goten called, but she was already gone.  
  
**********  
  
Krillin walked outside and breathed in the cool morning air. Nothing could go wrong today. Juuhachigou stood right behind him.  
  
"Where do you think Marron is?" she asked. "I haven't seen my daughter in so long."  
  
Krillin shrugged. "Probably with Trunks, as usual. They are getting married, you know."  
  
"I can't believe my daughter is actually getting married. That's just.weird," Juuhachigou said.  
  
Krillin nodded. Then he noticed something coming towards them. It was a boat. When he squinted he saw that it was Marron.  
  
"Marron! Hey!" he called. When Marron reached the shore, she looked at her parents, and collapsed on the sand, crying.  
  
**********  
  
"Coming!" Bulma called. She opened the door to see her son, Trunks.  
  
"Hey mom," he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"You wouldn't be here if everything was fine, boy," Vegeta said, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Tell us what's wrong, honey," Bulma said.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Marron cheated on me.with Goten."  
  
**********  
  
Goten knocked on his dad's door. "Hey dad! Open up already!" he called.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Goku opened the door.  
  
"Jeez, dad, what too you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, son. I was eating," Goku said. Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dad, I have to tell you something. Gohan already knows, and he just doesn't want to talk to me. I want mom to hear this too, maybe you guys can figure out how to help," Goten began.  
  
Goku's expression changed to a somewhat serious one, for he knew his son was about to tell him something important. He got Chi-chi, and Goten went over the events of the past few days with them.  
  
"I didn't even know you loved her, how could I have not seen it? Some mother I am," Chi-chi said.  
  
"It's not your fault, mom. I wasn't around enough for you to notice. But what am I supposed to do? She won't just go with Trunks, even thought I told her she could!"  
  
"Son, you've gotten yourself into fixes before, but this is.pretty major. This isn't going to turn out good," Goku said.  
  
"I know.I just.couldn't help it."  
  
"Don't go feeling sorry for yourself, Goten. But, we can't help you with this one. You got yourself into this, and you're going to get yourself out," Goku said.  
  
Goten nodded and decided it was time he left. He needed to think.  
  
**********  
  
After he left his parents house, Trunks had time to think. Maybe, if he challenged Goten, and won, Marron would choose him. He would forgive her for it.but it would take a lot of sorry's. He couldn't just let her go, despite what she had done to him, he still loved her madly. "Yeah, that's what I'll do," he thought aloud.  
  
**********  
  
Marron sighed. She walked down the quiet, lonely streets of Japan and thought about her life. "Why me?" she asked herself. It was the twentieth time she had done so that day. She was about to head back to the shore, because she was staying at her parents house, when she bumped into someone. It was Trunks.  
  
"Trunks.hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," Trunks said.  
  
"Um.Trunks, I'm.sorry," she apologized.  
  
"I know. But we can't just kiss and make up. You're still unable to choose, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Marron nodded. Trunks sighed. He let out a little gasp of surprise when Marron began to kiss him.  
  
"I missed your kiss," she said.  
  
**********  
  
Goten turned on the street to his house, but suddenly, he stopped. He was going to go home, but he felt two familiar ki's off to his right. He looked behind him, and immediately wished he didn't.  
  
"They're.kissing?" he asked himself. At first, he was shocked. But then, rage took over the shock, and he began charging Trunks from behind. Trunks didn't notice because he was preoccupied, but when Goten socked him, that's when he noticed.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing?" Marron asked.  
  
"This ends, right here, right now, Marron," Goten said.  
  
Trunks was surprised at first, but then he shook it off. Goten wanted to fight, did he? Well, he'd show him a fight. He powered up to super saiyan as Goten did the same, and threw a ki blast at him.  
  
Goten dodged it.barely. "He's fast," Goten thought. So fast, that Goten didn't even notice when Trunks moved in to kick him. He went flying back a couple of feet, and landed on his butt. He soon regained his composure though, and countered Trunks' attack with his own.  
  
Marron watched in horror as the two men she loved attempted to tear each other apart. "This is all my fault!" she muttered.  
  
The fight between Goten and Trunks raged on until both were tired and bloodied. But they wouldn't give up so easily. Goten decided to try one last ki attack. "Kame," he began. Trunks realized what he was doing, and decided to use his father's attack.  
  
"Big," he began.  
  
"Hame," Goten said.  
  
"Bang," Trunks said.  
  
"HA!" Goten let out his blast with a mighty yell.  
  
"Attack!" Trunks yelled, letting his out as well. Marron took cover behind a nearby tree as the blasts collided with each other. They exploded in one, giant bang, and sent Goten and Trunks flying backwards, knocking both of them out.  
  
Marron panicked. She knew what to do. She whipped out her cell phone and called an ambulance.  
  
**********  
  
Goten and Trunks had both been badly injured, but they were alive. They had been put in separate rooms, and Marron went to see them every day. They both reassured her that it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was.  
  
One day, as Marron sat on the shore, thinking about her life, she made a decision. She had torn two best friends apart, and the only way to get them to be friends again was to leave. Before she carried out her plan, she went back to the hospital, and told each of them that she loved them. They didn't know that after that day they would never see her again. Well, never alive again at least. Marron got the old, rusty gun her dad kept under his bed, and took it with her to the harbor.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, nurse, could you turn on the television?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, sure," she said, putting it on to the news channel.  
  
"Thanks," Goten muttered. He hated the news. But it was all that was on, so he watched it anyway.  
  
"And in other news, the body of a young woman was found floating around in the harbor. Officials have identified her as twenty-two year old Marron Kuri. A witness said she shot herself, and fell into the water below. When her parents were asked if there was a motive in her suicide, they replied, "No comment."  
  
Goten stared, wide eyed, at the screen. At that moment, his whole world went down on him. It was all his fault. Suddenly, he forgot about his injuries and ran to Trunks' room to tell him. He already knew. He was watching the exact same channel.  
  
**********  
  
It had been four weeks since Marron had killed herself, but to Goten and Trunks it seemed like just yesterday. It didn't feel any different to them then it had four weeks ago. The pain was still there.  
  
They had finally realized their mistake. They decided to become friends again, that's what they figured Marron was aiming for. On the day of her funeral, they sat next to each other, with fresh tears welling up in their eyes.  
  
"In life, she was a beautiful and caring person. She had many loved ones and friends. No one truly knows why this girl committed suicide, but one thing is for sure. She will be as lovely in death, as she was in life."  
  
After the funeral, Goten and Trunks stayed behind. Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, Pan, and Videl had all hugged Goten, while Trunks' family had done the same. Except his father, of course. He just patted him on the back. Goten and Trunks had tried to comfort Krillin and Juuhachigou earlier that day, but they wouldn't hear it. They blamed the both of them for their daughter's death. And as Goten and Trunks looked down on their grave, a feeling of peace overcame both of them. They walked home together and decided to live out their lives in a happy way. As Goten said his goodbyes to his friend, a white dove flew over them and two of her feathers fell from her. Each onto on of their heads. She was watching them.  
  
Marron Chestnut Kuri  
  
771 A.D. - 793 A.D.  
  
Loving daughter, caring friend.  
  
She changed everyone's lives. 


End file.
